hardcorelevelingwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Personal Attribute
A Personal Attribute is skill randomly given at character creation. It is an attribute given regardless of classes or tribes. For example, magicians normally can't use bows because they are low in dexterity, but if their Personal Attribute is dexterity, it allows them to be magicians that can use bows.Episode 13 For characters that have martial arts skill as their personal attribute, they can become daunting healers that fight and heals at the same time. Types of Personal Attributes All Personal Attributes are categorized into Four Types/Tiers. Currently of all named Personal Attributes, only Hardcore Leveling Warrior's 'Absolute Luck', which gives improbable Luck , Constant's 'Fooler', which grants him the ability to deceive himself and others, Managerpark38's original Personal Attribute 'Farming', which presumably grants him farming skills, Sam Han's Oedipus and Cave's Hustler have an undetermined Type . * Tier 3 - Skill/Stat Type - Skill Types are granted a unique skill. Stat Type increases the players stats. Players With Skill/Stat Types can find out theirs in the beginning, when they start to fight. It's better for them to choose the class that matches their increased stats and skill. * Tier 2 - Class Type - allows players to get an extra Class but a hidden condition must be met in order for this to happen. The player needs to reach Level 40 to know this.Episode 22 * Tier 1- Person Type - Attributes allow you to become someone or something in history or mythology. This is Extremely rare. Unlike other Personal Attributes, players with Person type Personal Attributes can create their own skills. The player needs to reach Level 40 to know this. * Tier 0 - Transcendental Skill Type' - '''This is a type of Personal Attribute that Transcends the Laws of the game. Very few few players have this and little is known about this type. Personal Attribute True Opening Main Article: ''Personal Attribute True Opening '''Personal Attribute 'True' Opening '''occurs when a character unlocks their True Personal Attribute, leading to an exponential increase in their combat power.Episode 157 Personal Attribute Specialised Weapons It appears that some Personal Attributes have specialised Weapons such as Zhang Fei's '1.8 Zhang Long Steel Spear'.Episode 105 Notes & Trivia * Personal Attributes was first mentioned by Hardcore Leveling Warrior in Episode 13 and then explained in Episode 22 by Heart Heater. The Appendix about Personal Attributes in Episode 22 breaks down the categories in more details. * So far in the series, Zhang Fei is the only character revealed to have a Personal Attribute Specialised Weapon. It is not clear if it this is restricted to Hero Types only or if other Types can use this. * Personal Attributes is an exclusive trait of players, but there are a few exceptions. ** During the final of the PvP Round, Heart Heater was shown to have a personal attribute in hos character stats.Episode 164 It is unclear if this is an error by the author or if this was significant. ** The Nightmare Players are the Nightmare versions of players themselves so can use their own versions of the players personal attribute, with some even showing far more power than their original counterparts. References Category:Terminology